A Single Night
by Quatre Winner
Summary: A lot can happen in a single night. Tea and Yugi find this out the night they confess their love for each other. Songfic. TeaYugi duh First romance fic so be nice! Oneshot.


A Single Night

Hey all! Okay, Dark Amethyst Unicorn has challenged people to write Tea/Yugi fanfics. I don't know how good I am at romance because I've never written one before, but I will try! 

Kai: At least it isn't me and Mariah.

Watch it Kai, or I'll set you up with Emily!

Kai: Okay. I'm sorry.

Good. You better be. Anyway, I don't even know what this will be about yet. I'll tell ya when I know.

Kai: How did you get mastery in English on the GEE 21?

I'm good like that!  Anyway, do the disclaimer Kai!

Kai: She doesn't own anything. Not even me. She's sorta borrowing me for her fics right now. But anyway, please don't sue her. All she has are two beyblades and a new Joey starter deck.

Now, on with the fic!

 Yugi stood on the terrace of Kaiba's mansion (A/N I don't even know what a terrace is lol). He stood reflecting on all that had happened, and all he knew would happen. His spirit of the puzzle could do nothing to cheer his melancholy mood.
    
    _Kotoba yori wakariaeru_
    
    _manazashi ga soko ni areba_
    
    _hito wa minna ikite-yukeru..._
    
    _mayowazu ni jiyuu ni_

"Yugi?"

He turned around, startled. Tea could move silently when she wanted to. Silent and always beautiful…

No! She was a friend, nothing more!

"What is it, Tea?" Yugi asked. Yami appeared a few meters away, visible only to Yugi.

"You seemed depressed, so I brought you some hot chocolate," Tea replied. She handed him the mug and leaned against the railing. 
    
    _Ayamachi wo koete_
    
    _Kidzuku hontou no yasashisa_
    
    _Anata to mitsuketa kara_
    
    _Ai to yoberu tsuyosa wo...!!_
    
    "Is there anything else, Tea?" Yugi asked, admiring the lean curve of her body, the roundness of her lips…
    
    No!
    
    "I just wanted to say…I love you, Yugi. Not just as a friend. I can't help it. I fell in love with you that day at Burger World when that escaped convict showed up and I couldn't see who rescued me. I realize that it wasn't you, per say, but still…" 
    
    (A/N The Burger World incident happened in the manga. Long story short, an escaped convict took Tea hostage. Yugi transformed into Yami and played a shadow game to free her.)
    
    I believe your love
    
    _Furue nagara_
    
    _Kuchidzuke ni kasaneta negai_
    
    (_"Anata" ga ite... "Watashi" ga iru..._)
    
    _Wasurenai de itsu mo_...

"I understand, Tea," Yugi said softly, still trying to get a handle on his own feelings.

Tell her! Yami urged.

I can't! Yugi said desperately. She's been my friend forever, and it wouldn't be right!

"Do you feel the same way towards me, Yugi?"

"I-I don't really know," Yugi confessed. "It's very confusing right now."

"I understand." Tea stared outside absently, admiring an owl on its nightly rounds. 

Yugi, if you don't tell her I will! Yami said fiercely. He struggled for control. Yugi pushed him back.

All right! I will! Yugi scowled at the spirit and turned to Tea. 
    
    I believe your dream
    
    _Tsunoru omoi..._
    
    _Itoshisa wo inori ni kaete_
    
    _Kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo_
    
    _Atsuku hageshiku..._

So far away

"Tea… I do feel the same way."

Thank you, Yugi.

Aw, be quiet.

"Really?"

"Yes. I didn't want to admit it at first but I do like you."

Like?

Didn't I tell you to be quiet, Yami?

"So when did you first know?"

"Just now. Yami pestered me into telling you."

"So you don't really like me?"

"I didn't say that!"

Yugi sipped his hot chocolate. Tea continued to stare out at the owl.

"So what did you mean?" Tea asked.

"I don't know. I didn't want to tell you. That's all."

I feel a bonding moment coming on!

SHUT UP, YAMI!!!!!!

Momentai.

Stop watching Digimon when I'm asleep too!

"Yugi?"

"Sorry. Yami's making fun of me."
    
    _Arasoiau dake ja_
    
    _Erarenai dare mo... Nani mo_
    
    _Osanaite ni sashinobetai..._
    
    _Kegare no nai tokimeki wo_

"So, what now?"

Yugi walked over to stand beside Tea.  "I don't know. What do you think?"

Dating?

Yami…

Oh, all right. I'll go to the shadow world if it'll make you happy.

Arigato

De nada

Yami vanished, and Yugi and Tea were now truly alone.

"I don't want anyone else to know," Yugi said. "It would make me feel kinda uncomfortable. I mean, well, I don't know what exactly I mean." He sweatdropped. "What I mean is…"

Tea spun him around and planted a kiss right on the lips. Yugi resisted at first but then relaxed and returned it.

Yugi and Tea sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-

Yami!!

Yugi pushed away. "One moment," he apologized. He pulled out a card and zapped Yami's spirit into it.

Hey! No fair!

Want me to let you get destroyed in our next duel?

No.

Good.

Yugi put the card in his pocket. 
    
    _Odayaka ni toki wo_
    
    _Kizamu komorebi no nukumori..._
    
    _Dare mo ga idakaretai_
    
    _Zutto kitto eien ni...!!_

"Was Yami teasing you?" Tea asked.

"Hai. He was being a brat. And he's usually so serious, ya know?"

"Well, I can see why he's teasing you," Tea said. "How does short little you get paired up with pretty little me?" 

"Not you too!"

"I'm just kidding, Yugi. It's rather kind of sweet."

"Huh?"

I'll say. Sometimes I can't even understand her. Or you, for that matter.

That's it, Yugi growled. He stormed outside and slipped Yami's card underneath Kaiba's door.  (A/N I just confused myself. Weren't they outside and he had to go in?)

Returning to his room (A/N Let's just say they walked inside, shall we?) he found Tea staring gloomily into the fire.
    
    I believe your love
    
    _Akiramenai..._
    
    _Kizutsuita tsubasa hirogete_
    
    _Habataku sora kagiri no nai_
    
    _Yume wo egaku haruka..._

"Is there something wrong?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"How will you and me together work out?" Tea asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Yami will always be there. It won't be just you and me most of the time."

"We'll manage," Yugi assured her. "I'll just hand him over to Kaiba when we need to be alone."

"Good. But what about in the future? I mean, I'm going to America. Will you come with me?" 

"Certainly," Yugi promised. "Unless, of course, someone wanting my puzzle manages to kill me."

"Yugi!"

"It's true, isn't it?"

"I suppose."
    
    I believe your dream
    
    _Egao misete..._
    
    _Setsunasa ga afuredashite mo_
    
    _Kakegaenai ima wo itsuka_
    
    _Hokoritai kara..._
    
    So far away

"What if you were to throw the Millennium Puzzle away?" Tea asked.

"I'm the one who solved it," Yugi replied. "I'm the one who has to defend the world from the return of the shadow games."

"I wish it hadn't been you who solved the puzzle," Tea said. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "You could die, and then where would I be?"

Yugi held her, stroking her hair and letting her cry. "I'd be with you in spirit," he whispered softly.
    
    _Ayamachi wo koete_
    
    _Kidzuku hontou no yasashisa_
    
    _Anata to mitsuketa kara_
    
    _Ai to yoberu tsuyosa wo...!!_

Tea cried herself to sleep. Yugi, not being strong enough to carry her to bed, did the nest best thing. He took the pillow and blanket from his bed and made her comfortable on the floor in front of the fire.
    
    I believe your love
    
    _Furue nagara_
    
    _Kuchidzuke ni kasaneta negai_
    
    (_"Anata" ga ite... "Watashi" ga iru..._)
    
    _Wasurenai de itsu mo_...

In the morning, Yugi felt enlightened by his newfound love for Tea. He knew that she felt the same way.

After retrieving Yami's card from Kaiba, he went down to breakfast. Tea was already there but, true to Yugi's wishes, did not display her love openly. It came, instead, in the form of a heart drawn into his pancakes.

Aww…how touching…

Yami, don't you dare!

You don't trust me? I'm hurt.

You'll be more than hurt!

"Is Yami giving you trouble?" Bakura asked.

"He's teasing me over something a girl asked me yesterday."

"What?"

"Whether I had a girlfriend or not."

"Well, do you?"

"Of course not. Who would want me?"

Tea! Yami coughed.

"Who knows?"

"Stop arguing with yourself, Yugi!" Joey joked.

"Momentai," Yugi yawned.

"You watch Digimon?"

"Blame it on Yami."
    
    I believe your dream
    
    _Tsunoru omoi..._
    
    _Itoshisa wo inori ni kaete_
    
    _Kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo_
    
    _Atsuku hageshiku..._
    
    So far away

Yugi stood and fished his deck out of his pocket. "Anyone ready for the tournament?"

"Yeah!" Everyone finished up their pancakes and got into Kaiba's limo.

The tournament was a snap. Once again, it was a Yugi vs. Kaiba final round. Before the match, Yugi stole outside and met Tea behind the building.

"Good luck, Yugi," Tea murmured, embracing him tightly. Yugi nodded.

"I beat him once, and I'll beat him again. Blue Eyes White Dragons notwithstanding!" 

They kissed. When they were parting, however, a gunshot rang out. Yugi staggered into Tea, blood pouring from the wound in his back.

"YUGI!!!"

Tea was helpless. She tore off her jacket and pressed it against the wound. The man who had shot Yugi approached. 

"Someone help us!" Tea shouted frantically. She couldn't stop the bleeding.

"Why should anyone help you?" the man asked. "After all, Yugi is nothing more than the descendant of an antique-stealing grave robber! He now bears the punishment for his ancestor's crimes: Death!"

"Help!" Tea shouted again. 

"Tea, remember," Yugi whispered faintly, "that I will always be with you in spirit."

Then he fell limp. The blood stopped pouring from his wound. He was dead.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The man nodded sadly. "I grieve with you. Unfortunately, the sins of the parents bloom in the children we bear." (A/N I rewrote that from the Children of Dune miniseries on the Sci Fi Channel.)

"Where'd that come from?" 

"It came from back here!"

The man reached down for Yugi's puzzle. Tea snatched it from his grasp and hugged it to her chest defiantly"

People rounded the corner. When Tea looked back, the man was gone.

"I loved Yugi. He was the best friend I ever had. And, just recently, I found out that he loved me two. Just the night before he died, in fact." 

Tea wiped her eyes and continued to deliver the eulogy she'd prepared. 

"His was the kindest soul I've ever met. There was nothing malicious in him at all. Why someone would want to kill him is beyond me."
    
    _Daiji na hito no tame ni_
    
    _Nagasu namida... itami ga..._
    
    _Sekai wo tsuranuki daichi wo nurasu..._
    
    _Kono kanashimi wo tometai!!_

"But they did. And I swear that his murder will be avenged!" 

Tea hugged the Millennium Puzzle to her chest. It was all she had left of Yugi now. She couldn't even talk to the spirit of the puzzle. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she stepped away from the podium. Picking up a rose, she placed it on the casket that held the body of her first and only love.

A reporter walked over to her. "How well did you know Yugi Muto?" 

"Very well," Tea replied.

"Did you ever sleep together?"

"How can you ask such an insensitive question?" Tea slapped the reporter hard and made her way over to Kaiba's limo.

_"Remember…"_

"Yugi?"

Tea stopped and looked around. There, sitting on his own casket, was Yugi. He gave an apologetic grin and waved, then blew a kiss her way.

The man who'd killed Yugi showed up at Kaiba's mansion that night. Tea was alone in he kitchen when she heard the man enter the room.

"I'm here for the puzzle," he said.

"I've hidden it away," Tea said. "I sent it somewhere that not even you can go to."

"Tell me something, or I'll kill you."

"You've killed me already, by killing Yugi."

"Tell me!"

Tea stepped forward and placed the barrel of the man's gun against her chest. "Go ahead! Send me to that plane so that I can be with him!"

No! Tea!

Yugi's voice echoed in her head. She staggered away, fighting the sudden headache that gripped her.

You dying as well can accomplish nothing! Yugi appeared next to her. Live, so that I can live in you!

I can't! she gasped.

"I suppose I must kill you then," the man sighed. "Too bad. You would've made a good wife."

He fired. Tea closed her eyes and met death head on.
    
    I believe your love
    
    _Akiramenai..._
    
    _Kizutsuita tsubasa hirogete_
    
    _Habataku sora kagiri no nai_
    
    _Yume wo egaku haruka..._
    
    I believe your dream
    
    _Egao misete..._
    
    _Setsunasa ga afuredashite mo_
    
    _Kakegaenai  ima wo itsuka_
    
    _Hokoritai kara..._
    
    I believe your love
    
    _Furue nagara_
    
    _Kuchidzuke ni kasaneta negai_
    
    (_"Anata" ga ite... "Watashi" ga iru..._)
    
    _Wasurenai de itsu mo_...
    
    I believe your dream
    
    _Tsunoru omoi..._
    
    _Itoshisa wo inori ni kaete_
    
    _Kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo_
    
    _Atsuku hageshiku..._
    
    So far away

Anyway, I hope this wasn't too sad.

Kai: *cries*

Oh, it can't be that bad!

Kai: *sniffles* You killed them!

They're not really dead! This is a fanfic!

Kai: Oh *stops crying*

Although this is a good prequel to a Yu-Gi-Oh/Shaman King fic….

Kai: Oh no! I better find Yugi and Tea before she does!

*ignores Kai* Anyway, song I used is Last Impression by TWO-MIX. I used the Japanese lyrics because I like them. To read the English translation, go here: 

Dark Amethyst Unicorn, I hope you like this one! I wrote it just for you!


End file.
